Imperfections
by mylittlehairybutt
Summary: To judge those things you perceive to be imperfect is to be one more person who is part of imperfection. A story of the Imperfections of the NCIS team. Secrets will be spilled, accidents will happen and the biggest cause of imperfection,Relationships TIVA
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first NCIS fic. **_

_**I have been wanting to write one for a while,**_

_**I don't know how good it is going to be but I will try my hardest.**_

_**I have only watched season one, three and four so sorry for any errors that occur please correct me if I do something wrong.**_

* * *

It was late at night and a young man was lugging things from his house to his car as quickly as he could. His car was packed to the rim; he squeezed one last bag in and loudly shut the car door. He returned to his house beginning to lock the door. The man looked slightly sad but more worried and scared. He fumbled with his house keys and dropped them, before he could stand back up after bending over to retrieve his keys; he was grabbed from behind by two dark figures. He fought them and tried to scream but the larger figure had his hand clamped over the victims mouth. The two attackers dragged him to a white van, shoved the man in the back and drove away. All of this was done without disturbing the peaceful night.

Tony sat at his desk wondering where everyone else was, it was very unusual for him to be the first person of his team to arrive at work especially on Monday morning. He spent the next twenty five minutes throwing pieces of scrunched up paper into the trash, basketball style. He checked the time it was eight thirty.  
"Where the hells are Ziva and McGee" he said to know one in particular. Tony reached for the phone ready to call and see what they were doing, when Ziva came around the corner.

"Oh I thought you had been kidnapped I was about to send out a search party" Tony mocked. Ziva did not reply she just sent a glare in his direction.

"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Tony continued to joke. Ziva looked at him angry and know confused.

"Tony I woke up on the same side of the bed as I always do" Ziva said seriously while sitting down at her desk.

"Ziva I meant... never mind" he couldn't be bothered to explain it. Both sat in silence Ziva stared into space and Tony stared at Ziva. Ziva looked different today, she looked worried and frustrated, he decided to ask he what was up.

"So why where you running so late today Zii-vaa" he questioned.

"I got stuck in traffic" Ziva lied. Tony just nodded knowing she was hiding something. He was about to ask another question when McGee stepped out of the elevator, straightening his tie and trying to flatten his hair.

"Hey McGeek your here we were starting to get worried... wait why are you coming form the elevator?" Tony asked

"I... I had to help Abby with something" McGee said. Tony was not completely satisfied with the answer but he didn't push the matter.  
Again there was silence. Ziva fiddled with a blue pen still looking worried, McGee sat at his desk smiling like a goof while typing something on his computer and Tony observed the other agents strange behavior. Tony started aiming pieces of paper at the trash but purposely missing and hitting McGee every second or third throw. Usually McGee would have said something but he was in a fare to happy mood to bother. Tony gave up on throwing paper at McGee and started at Ziva, but before he could hit her Gibbs walked past and intercepted the throw.  
"Ah Sorry boss" Tony said standing up. Gibbs looked unimpressed. He stood in front of Tony and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Thanks Boss"

"You're welcome Tony" Gibbs reassured. Gibbs walked over to the screen and brang up a photo of a young marine, tacking a sip of coffee that was in his hand.

"Petty Officer Eric Binder was reported missing three days ago he was set to deploy four days ago, I want you and Tony to make a visit to his house and McGee I want you to run a background check" Gibbs told the NCIS team before making his way to what the other's presumed was the directors office.

Tony and Ziva pulled up on the side of the road six or seven house down from the Petty Officer's house so not to seem too conspicuous. The journey had been mostly silent except for discussion of the case, and Tony pestering Ziva to tell him what was wrong. He had never seen her look so sad, worried and angry all at once

"The car appears to be packed, as if he was leaving or coming back from some where" Tony observed when they arrived out side the house. Ziva just nodded clearly distracted by something not relating to the case. Ziva knocked on the door of the house three times before trying the handle of the door, it was unlocked. The two agents entered the house with there guns at the ready. Tony and Ziva entered the last room that needed to be searched; they checked the cupboards and dresser and found nothing. They were about to leave the room when Ziva noticed something.

"The mattress is uneven" Ziva stated. Tony walked over and lifted the mattress with a groan. Ziva bent down to retrieve a white pillow case.

"It's tablets" Ziva said once she had opened the pillow case.

"Drugs?" Tony Questioned

"Definitely although I do not know what type."

"I'll call Gibbs" Tony began to dial but was interrupted by Ziva

"Shh... did you hear that she whispered?"

"Hear what?" Tony whispered back. Foot steps were heard

"_We do not leave here and until we find it"_ A gruff male voice said. Ziva and Tony immediately grabbed for there weapons and began to slowly walk to where the voice could be herd. They entered the living room where two men were searching for something. The men noticed the two agents and already had guns in hand.

"NCIS put your weapons down" Came Tony's voice. Neither man budged holding there weapons at the two agents. The taller of the two men saw what Ziva was holding in her left hand.

"The girl has the drugs get it" he barked at the little guy

"If you move we will shoot" Tony said louder then needed

"So will we" The bigger of the men snickered. It was a stand off neither the agents or the two men had the advantage.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted as a third man came out of the other bedroom he stabbed Tony in the leg from behind whilst tackling him to the ground. This distracted Ziva and she was knocked down by the bigger guy hitting her head on the corner of the table. The little man made a dive for the pillow case of drugs and fled the room. Tony tried to shoot the other two men before they disappeared out of the house too. He dragged himself over to where Ziva lay. She was bleeding from the back of the head and was unconscious. He glanced at his leg and the pool of blood he had left. He reached his pocket to grab his mobile.

_"Gibbs" The other line came_

"It's Tony" Before he could say any more he lapsed into an unconscious state as well.

_"Tony...Tony"_

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter very long but I couldn't end it until then. **

**What will happen to Ziva and Tony? **

**Will Tony Find out what Ziva is hiding before it is to late?**

**Please review if it is any good**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those who reviewed. **

**Ok chapter 2**

"Tony….Tony….Tony are you there?" Gibbs looked down at his mobile, Tony had not hung up but he was not replying, Gibbs looked up and over at McGee. McGee read his worried expression.

"What's wrong boss?" McGee inquired

"Tony called me but is not answering" Gibbs said, his gut was doing circles something did not feel right. Gibbs grabbed his badge, and weapons.

"Where are you going boss?" McGee asked confused

"We are going to find Tony and Ziva"

Gibbs and McGee arrived at the scene.

"There car is still here" McGee observed.

Gibbs walked up to the house the front door was wide open so he entered followed by McGee, both agents had their guns ready. There was a large pool of blood on one side of the couch. McGee and Gibbs rounded the corner.

"Oh no" McGee gasped. He grabbed his phone and began dialing 911. Gibbs ran over to Ziva and Tony. Ziva lay slumped against the table she hit her head and Tony lay next to her. Gibbs bent over checking both their pulses.

"They are alive, but both have lost a lot of blood" Gibbs said calmer than should have been possible. McGee just stared not able to believe that all the blood on the carpet was theirs.

"Boss you don't think all the blood is theirs?" McGee asked not sure he wanted to here the answer. Gibbs didn't say anything, he began passing.

"How long can it take to get an ambulance here?" he shouted punching the wall and causing his knuckles to bleed.

"They should be here soon" McGee tried to comfort "shouldn't we ah try and do something?" McGee asked nervously.

"What do you propose we do we can't move them in case they have broken some thing" Gibbs said angrily. The faint sound of sirens could be heard. McGee ran outside to wave the ambulance in .

* * *

Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky and the director sat in the waiting room of the hospital. McGee sat in silence, Ducky sat next to him also silent, Abby was pacing muttering to her self, the director walked up to Gibbs and handed him a fresh cup of coffee.

"They are going to be alright Jethro" she tried to comfort. Half an hour later a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Family of Ziva David and Tony Dinozzo" the doctor announced. The whole NCIS team stood up.

"Are they ok?" Gibbs questioned

"Mr. Dinozzo will be fine, he lost a lot of blood buy is awake and stable" the doctor said. Waves of relief swept across every one's face.

"Wait what about Ziva?" Abby said worry reclaiming her face.

"Ms David, has also lost a lot of blood, and has slipped into a coma due to the injury to the back of her head."

"What she is in a coma?...will she be alright?" Gibbs asked not wanting to loose another agent.

"\We can't be sure until she wakes up, if she wakes up" The doctor said sadly. Gibbs sunk back into his chair, Abby began to sob and was embraced by McGee.

"It's gonna be alright Abs Ziva is tough" McGee tried to comfort Abby

"How do you know Tim? She could wake up with, brain damage, she might end up like Gibbs was permanently, or she might die" Abby wailed

Three hours later and seven coffees later the doctor returned and once again every one stood up except for McGee and Abby because Abby lay asleep on McGee's lap.

"Mr Dinozzo is awake, you may see him, one at a time." Gibbs was the first to step forward and no one objected to him going first.

"Hey boss" Tony said Groggily "I am..." Tony started to apologizes but was cut off by Gibbs.

"Don't worry Tony, we all make mistakes" Gibbs tried to erasure.

"How is Ziva?" Tony asked concerned.

"Not so good she is in a coma" Gibbs said sadly

"What? Will she be ok?" Tony asked sitting up with a painful wince.

"They will not know until she wakes up" Gibbs answered.

"It's all my fault" Tony began but again was cut off my Gibbs

"Don't worry Tony she will pull through" Gibbs left the room and Tony was visited one at a time by the rest of the NCIS team.

* * *

Later that night Tony wheeled himself into Ziva's room. He looked at her; he had never seen her look so fragile. He grabbed her limp hand and began to talk to her.

"Hey Ziva it's me Tony" Tony paused thinking of what to say. "I am sorry, I should have been more careful, it's all my fault." Tony sighed before continuing.

"You are so wonderful Ziva, so special and I can't imagine my life without you please don't die" Tony begged tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"The first time a met you I knew you where different, to all the other girls I had been with and I know I wanted to be with you." Tony finally confessed. "You have been hiding something lately, maybe if you hadn't been so worried and distracted this would never have happened, I should have done something made you talk and then maybe I could have helped, and then maybe you wouldn't be in a hospital room in a coma." Tony said almost crying. "It's all my fault" he said over and over finally breaking down into tears, holding her hand too his lips and finally falling asleep.

_**I tried to make that sad but i don't think i did.**_

_**Next Chapter Ziva will awake but what will she be like? **_

_**will she remember everyone? **_

_**Will she remember what Tony said?**_

_**Please Review :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay I got a few more reviews.**_

_**I did have a lot of punctuation mistakes and spelling but hopefully it will all be fixed now because my friend edited so fingers crossed **_

_**Hopefully things will get more interesting soon. **_

_**I realize I was spelling DiNozzo wrong I am not going back and fixing but I will spell it correctly form know on. **_

_**Oh and I forgot the Disclaimer earlier: I do not own NCIS I wish I did. **_

* * *

Tony was awoken by a nurse who had come to check on Ziva. The nurse shook Tony's shoulders.

"Sir" The nurse said softly trying not to startle him.

"Ziva... what… where am I?" Tony asked waking up confused and still holding Ziva's hand.

"Sir you are at the hospital are you alright?" the nurse asked.

"Oh I am fine I must have fallen asleep" The nurse nodded and left the room after adjusting some equipment. Tony sighed looking at Ziva he knew he should go back to his room but he did not want to leave Ziva in case she woke up. Tony looked at the time it was 2:00am. He lay his head back down on the bed next to Ziva and feel asleep.

* * *

The next morning Tony was once again awaken by the nurse and instructed to go back to his room, he unwillingly obliged. He was again visited by the whole NCIS crew, who were all very solemn clearly worried about Ziva. Tony noticed that McGee and Abby had been unusually 'friendly' with each other. When the nurses let him Tony went back to visit Ziva again he sat next to her holding her hand.

"Hey, Ziva everyone is worried about you" Tony said. "You should have seen Abby and McGee they were looking pretty friendly earlier this morning, everyone is outside waiting to see you" Tony said, he turned around to wave the group in. Abby, Gibbs, McGee, the director and Ducky. No one said anything for some time everyone just stared at Ziva. Abby was the first t speak.

"Do you think she knows we are here?"

"I think she does Abby" Gibbs answered pulling Abby in to a hug. No one said anything else except for goodbye as they left the room. Tony waved as the group filled out of the room, still holding Ziva's hand. He turned back to face Ziva.

"Looks like it's just you..." before he could finish his sentence he felt Ziva's hand tighten around his, her eyes shot open and she started gasping for air.

"Some one help" Tony yelled leaning over and pressing the emergency button. Ziva was still gasping for air and trying to say something but couldn't because of the tube she had down her throat. Three nurses rushed into the room followed by Gibbs, Abby, McGee, the Director and Ducky. They had heard the commotion as they left and saw people rushing into the room they had just come out from.

"What happened? Is she awake?" Abby asked trying t see around the three nurses. One of the nurses pulled the tube out of Ziva's mouth replacing it with an oxygen mask. Ziva tried to push it away.

"She is trying to say something" Tony shouted. The nurse took away the oxygen mask.

"Ad…' Ziva tried to say. One of the nurses began shooing every one except for Tony out of the room, every one unwillingly left.

"Adala" Ziva finally managed to say. Tony had no idea what it meant. The nurses fiddled with some more equipment until they seemed to be satisfied.

"We will leave you two alone for awhile but she will need some tests done later" The smaller nurse said and they all left the room. Tony looked at Ziva who looked worried and scared.

"Find Adala" Ziva said slowly her voice rusty from not speaking in a while. Tony was confused.

"Who is Adala?" Tony asked

"I have to find her Tony" Ziva said making an attempt to get out of her hospital bed.

"No you have to stay here" Tony said slowly pushing Ziva back into a laying position. Ziva fought back against Tony, and from his position in the wheelchair he could not hold her down properly. He once again pressed the emergency button. The same three nurses rushed back into the room, it took two of the nurses to hold Ziva down as she fought back, and the other nurse administered a sedative.

"Let me out I have to find her" Ziva yelled.

"Find her Tony" she whispered before going back to sleep.

"Can you please leave Sir" Tony nodded and wheeled himself into the waiting room where the others were.

"Is she awake?" Abby asked holding McGee's hand tightly.

"She was but they gave her a sedative and she is now asleep again" Tony answered looking tired and worn.

"Why DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked

"Ah she sort of started to panic and get out of bed; she kept saying she had to find some one… I think she said Ad… Ada... I am not sure she wasn't clear." Tony told Gibbs. Jenny stepped forward.

"Was she saying Adala?" Jenny asked looking concerned.

* * *

_**Well that is the end of that chapter. I hope the spelling and everything was better.**_

_**Next Chapter we find out more.**_

_**Thanks for reading Please review. I have already written chapter 4 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

**_Ok chapter three was the right chapter 2 was the wrong chapter so i hope it is fixed think! _**

_**Here is Chapter 4 **_

* * *

"Yeah that's it" Tony said nodding. The Director look worried.

"Did she say anything else?" she asked.

"No just that she has to find her" Tony said shaking his head.

"Jenny what do you know?" Gibbs asked.

"Not now Gibbs I need to talk to Ziva" Jenny declared.

"You cant's she is asleep, you will have to wait to the sedative wears off" Tony reminder her. Jenny began to pace, and every one just watched her confused.

"Can't they give her a reverse sedative or something?" Jenny asked looking at Ducky for an answer.

"That is possible, but the doctors do not like to do it" Ducky answered.

"How long will it take for her to wake up?"

"Two to three hours"

"We can't wait that long" Jenny said frustrated.

"Jen tell us what you know who is Adala?" Gibbs questioned. Jenny did not want to tell them because Ziva had made her promise that she wouldn't tell, when she began working for NCIS

"I can't tell you it is up to Ziva" Jen said reluctantly.

"Well it looks like we will have to wake her up" Gibbs announced.

* * *

With the help of Gibbs they had managed to pull the necessary strings to get Ziva the antidote. The doctor applied it and twenty minutes later he announced she was awake. Jenny and Tony made there way to her room.

"Tony I think I should talk to Ziva alone" Jenny instructed.

"But she is my partner I want to know what is going on" Tony protested and continued wheeling himself towards the room.

"That wasn't a suggestion" Jenny declared. Opening the door to Ziva's room.

"Ziva" Jenny spoke softly sitting down beside the bed.

"Jenny" Ziva said groggily she was still not fully awake.

"She has gone missing" Ziva croaked

"When was the last time you saw her?" Jenny questioned

"Sunday, we have to find her I know she is in trouble" Ziva said scared. Considering it was now Wednesday that was along time.

"Has she ever done this before?" Jenny continued to question.

"No, she always tell me before she goes some where, she went to her boyfriend's house Sunday morning and did not come home, I thought she was just staying late and then Monday morning she still hadn't come home, I tried to call her but her cell was off, so I came into work , then I woke up here."

"Do you have your mobile, maybe she tried to call you?" Jenny asked

"I don't know… I don't know what they did with my things" Ziva said

"We should tell Gibbs, Tony and Timothy they will be able to help" Jenny proposed

"I don't want to tell them, could you tell them?" Ziva asked a knot growing in her throat.

"No Ziva that is something you have to do" Jenny urged. Ziva nodded.

"Can you ask Tony to come in?" Ziva asked quietly not wanting to do what she was about to do. Jenny left the room to join the others.

"Can some one see if they can found out what happened to her cell phone?" Jenny ordered before any one had a chance to talk. Ducky stood up.

"I will try and find out" He offered leaving the waiting room.

"Did you talk to her? What did she say" Tony asked in a hurry.

"She wants to talk to you" Jenny informed. Tony wheeled himself into Ziva's room as fast as he could.

"What is going on Jen?" Gibbs asked

"I can't tell you it is up to Ziva…. But we are going to need your help" Jenny told Gibbs sitting down in one of the many chairs.

* * *

"Hey Ziva" Tony said quietly. Ziva offered a faint smile in return.

"I need to tell you something Tony, you may not like it" Ziva began. Tony thought back to what he told Ziva when she was in a coma and wondered if she remembered, the memory caused him to subconsciously grab her hand. He realized what he was doing when Ziva gave him an odd look he went to let go but her grip tightened around his hand.

"What were you going to tell me?... is it about Adala?"' Tony asked curious and also worried. Ziva nodded taking in a deep breath before beginning.

* * *

_**Who is Adala? You can probably guess.**_

_**How will DiNozzo take the news? **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to every one who reviewed even though i have had some problems but it is my first fic so yeah, hopefully everything will be good. Sorry i did not update for a while i was on holiday for a few days. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS I only own Adala.**_

* * *

Tony's mouth gaped open he could not believe what he just been told, it couldn't be possible, could it?

"Tony…. Tony" Ziva tried to get Tony to say something.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Tony finally managed to stammer.

"I, I didn't think she would be safe if every one knew about her, and I thought you would think less of me" Ziva said sadly, as tears began to well in her eyes.

"I would never think less of you Ziva" he tried to assure.

"I should have told you and then maybe this would have never happened, you might not ever get to meet her she could be laying dead in a gutter somewhere" Ziva cried tears streaming down her face.

"We will find her" Tony comforted her standing up for the first time since he was stabbed; he winced from the pain but ignored it to pull Ziva into a hug. Tony now sat on the edge of the bed. Ziva buried her face into his shirt, staining it with her tears. Tony gently rocked her.

"Shh, shh; it will be ok" Tony whispered into her ear.

"Will you tell Gibbs and the others I don't think I can" Ziva managed to choke out between sobs.

"Of course I will, Gibbs will know what to do" Tony said this kissing her on the top of her head. Tony held Ziva as she cried until she fell asleep from exhaustion. He leaned her onto her pillow careful not to wake her. He stared at her tear stained face and the sadness in her expression almost tore his heart from his chest. He sat back down in his chair and wheeled himself into the waiting room.

* * *

Every one except for Abby glanced up; once again Abby had fallen asleep on McGee's lap even though it was only midday.

Tony looked over at Jenny, who was holding Ziva's mobile that Ducky and been successful at retrieving.

"Was there any missed calls" Tony asked taking the phone from Jenny

"Yes one from Adala the message is fuzzy and all I could get from it was help and then the line goes dead" Jenny said disappointingly.

"How is Ziva, did she tell you who Adala is?" Gibbs questioned. The voices stirred Abby from her sleep. She saw Tony and sat up.

"Is Ziva ok? is their some one's butt we have to kick?" Abby asked seriously.

"Ziva is ok she fell asleep, and we have some serious work to do but first Ziva asked me to tell you all something"

* * *

_**Ha ha you still don't know who Adala is but most of you have probably already guessed.**_

_**When you review I will post the next chapter but until then you will just have to guess what happens. It was short but i needed to end it chapter six is already written. **_

**_:) _**


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS._**

**_some of you wont be happy but owell_**

* * *

Every one had the same expression on their faces as Tony had when he was told.

"Wow so there is a Minnie Ziva in trouble some where, what the hell are we doing sitting here?" Abby proclaimed jumping and pulling McGee to his feet. Gibbs started thinking.

"Ok this is what we are going to do, McGee and Abby you go to Ziva's house find anything you can that might help"

"I get to actually go search for evidence cool" Abby said dragging McGee to the hospital exit.

"Ducky I want you to find out when Ziva and Tony can leave the hospital" Gibbs said pointing to Ducky. Ducky nodded and walked over to the reception desk and began talking to a nurse. Gibbs then turned to Tony.

"I want you to find out as much as you can about Adala and who would want to Kidnap her" Tony nodded and wheeled his way to Ziva. Gibbs turned to the only person left other than him.

"Can you please take the phone back to HQ and get some one there to trace the call" Gibbs said in a much politer voice.

"What are you going to do Jethro?" Jenny questioned.

"I have some interrogating to do" Gibbs said turning and leaving the hospital.

* * *

Tony slowly wheeled up to the side of the hospital bed.

"Ziva, Ziva" He whispered trying to wake her up.

"Tony" Ziva murmured turning over to face him.

"Ziva I need you to wake up, I have to ask you some questions if we are going to find Adala" Tony said still whispering. Ziva nodded and slowly sat up.

"What do you need to know?" Ziva asked

"Ok let's start with her boyfriend, how long has she been seeing him?"

"Ah, around a month"

"Has she had any other boyfriends?"

"Only one but he moved to Texas" Ziva answered. Tony nodded whilst writing everything down.

"Do you know anyone else who might kidnap her in order to get to you?"

Ziva thought for a while before answering the next question.

"No one that lives in this country because no one knew about her, but there are a few people from Israel that might" Ziva answered looking worried.

"Ok I need names" Ziva rattled off a whole list of names that Tony wrote down. He was about to call Gibbs when Ziva's eyes widened and her hand shot to her mouth.

"What is it" Tony urged putting down his phone.

"I know who has her" Ziva gulped

"Who?" Tony asked

Manasseh Abijah" Ziva said coldly her eyes filled with terror, hatred and anger.

* * *

_**Oooo Who is this Manasseh guy?**_

_**The next Chapter will be what the others were doing while Tony was talking to Ziva. **_

_**I know some of you didn't want Adala to be her daughter, but for my plan to work she has to be, let's just make Ziva a little older then she is say round 32, 33.**_

**_:)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for those few people that did review : )**

**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS I only own Adala, Edward and Manasseh Abijah **

**Ok her age for some things may not be the same in the television show. In this story she began training for Mossad at 18. I don't know if that is really young but if it is just pretend it is not ok here we go…**

* * *

"Slow down Abby we don't even know where we are going yet"

"Sure we do McGee" Abby chirped. McGee stopped looking confused.

"How come you know and I don't know?" McGee questioned.

"It's obvious we are searching for evidence so we will have to go to Ziva's house" Abby said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We don't have a key" McGee tried to point out

"McGee, Ziva isn't the only one who knows how to pick a lock" Abby chuckled continuing to drag McGee out of the hospital.

* * *

Gibbs stood outside of a double storey house; the house had large vines that creped up the face of the wall. Gibbs extended his hand pressing the door bell. The bell obnoxiously rang or rather chirped three times before the door was opened. A middle aged woman answered the door; she wore a pink floral apron and was holding a freshly cooked plate of choc chip cookies.

"Hi can I help you" The woman said in a much to cheery voice.

"I am from NCIS, special Agent Gibbs and I am here to see your son" Gibbs spoke holding his badge for the women to see.

"Sorry what is NCIS is it like CSI?" The women asked genuinely confused.

"Only if you're dyslexic NCIS is Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Gibbs answered.

"Oh, why do you need to see my son? He is not in the Navy" The woman again questioned

"We believe he may be involved in our current case" The woman looked even more confused.

"Edward would never do anything illegal, you must have the wrong house" The woman said beginning to close the door. Gibbs intercepted by putting his foot between the door and the door frame to stop it form closing.

"Has your son been dating a girl called Adala?" Gibbs asked. The woman's face turned from confusion to surprise and then to worry.

"Ah Yes he has, is she ok, has something happened?" The woman asked opening the door and signaling for Gibbs to enter. Gibbs followed the woman into her house.

"Eddie honey, some one is here to see you!" The woman called from the bottom of the steps. She then turned to Gibbs.

"What happened to Adala is she ok?" she once again asked.

"We don't know she has been missing for a few days, what is your name Ma'am?" Gibbs knew a little more than this but did not want to give too much away. The ladies face turned to one of horror.

"Oh I am so sorry, you must think I am so rude, my name is Mrs. Miller" The woman answered holding her hand out to Gibbs. Just to be polite Gibbs shook her hand. At this time a boy Gibbs assumed was Edward stood at the bottom of the stairs. He had light brown hair that was slightly spiked; he wore baggy red shorts, a black singlet he looked like he had just come back from the gym.

"Who is it this ?" He asked looking from Gibbs to his mother who still held the tray of cookies.

"This is Special Agent Gibbs form NCIS, NCIS stands for..." The woman introduced Gibbs but was cut off by Edward.

"I know what NCIS is, Adala's mum works there." He looked slightly confused as well.

"When was the last time you saw Adala?"

"Sunday, she stayed the afternoon and left around six" Edward answered honestly. Gibbs was about to question him further when his cell rang.

"Gibbs"

"_Hey Boss its DiNozzo, I think I know who has Adala, Ziva is positive it is him" _came Tony's worried voice.

"Who is it?"

"_Manasseh Abijah"_

"Am I supposed to know who that is?"

"_No boss, he is from Israel and has motive to kidnap Adala, but I think Ziva should explain the rest" _Gibbs didn't answer he just sighed closing his phone. He turned back to Edward.

"If Adala contacts you call me" Gibbs ordered passing him a small card. Gibbs stormed out of the house and drove the short drive to the hospital.

* * *

Gibbs stormed through the hospital doors and was about to enter Ziva's room when he was stopped by Ducky.

"Jethro wait" Ducky called. Gibbs spun around.

"Yes, Ducky?"

"Tony can be released tonight but they want to keep Ziva for another night, I personally think..." Ducky babbled, Gibbs could tell this was going to turn into one of his many stories.

"Thanks Duck" He cut off entering the hospital room. Ziva was sitting up right in her bed looking terrified.

"Gibbs we have to find her that bastard's got her, I know he has. It's entirely my fault…" Ziva began to gush.

"Ziva I need you to calm down and tell me who he is and anything that could lead us to him" Gibbs asked as polite as he could although he was in a hurry, however it did not stop him from noting the way Tony held Ziva's hand, and more noticeably the way they were looking at each other. Ziva tried to regulate her breathing before she began.

"For fifteen years he has been in prison in Israel but he should have been released one month ago" again Ziva drew in a deep breath. "I was eighteen and I had just started my training for Mossad he was one of the junior trainers. After a few months of training I began to notice something odd about him, and one night he went to take a personal phone call and I followed him, I only caught the end of the conversation but it was clear that he was not on our side. I went to leave but he heard me and knew I was on to him, I tried to fight him but he was a lot stronger and since I had only been in training for a few months I was not permitted to carry a weapon..." Ziva glanced over at Tony tears threatening to fall. Gibbs was slightly surprised he wondered what could be so horrible that it was causing Ziva to be so upset.

"It's okay, continue Ziva" Tony encouraged stroking her hand and brining it to his lips and gently kissing it. Ziva swallowed loudly before continuing.

* * *

_**Ok I hope that was ok it sounded better in my head. I don't know if "trainer" is the right word for it but I couldn't think of anything else. **_

_**Please review and be nice :) **_


End file.
